This invention relates generally to the field of indoor fitness machines, and more particularly to an apparatus for browsing reading material while working out on fitness equipment such as treadmills, stationary bikes, and stationary cross country ski machines.
Trying to have at least a light fitness routine workout in today""s fast paced society often takes a backseat to other pressing matters such as trying to read a newspaper, e-mail, review graphics, magazine articles, or searching the Internet. This invention allows combining both functions for the browsing of various media forms while having a workout at the gym or at home.
Plastic reading platforms typically about the size of a large textbook have been attached to the top of a treadmill or stationary bicycle for reading while working out. However, these tend to move with the vibration of the fitness machines resulting in difficulty in reading while working out. In addition, the small size of these platforms generally precludes placing an open newspaper on it to read while working out. Further, the design of these platforms may not allow it to be used with various other fitness machines.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a workout stand for browsing through reading material while working out.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable height reading platform for various fitness equipment that is unencumbered by the fitness machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a large base platform to be used without a fitness machine for those who don""t want to sit due to a bad back.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a workout browsing stand that can easily be stored.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a free-standing workout browsing stand to be used with fitness equipment, the stand comprises two main posts connected by a crossbar sufficiently long that the main posts are at a distance approximately wider than the workout equipment, and a browsing platform connected to the cross bar for displaying material.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.